Come on, Choose it!
by StawberryFreak
Summary: Light berencana mengalahkan L yang selalu mencurigainya sebagai KIRA. Dengan cara yang licik dan tentunya lain dari otak Light yang tak pernah diduga laki-laki bermata panda itu.


Kembali ke cerita dari author StawberryFreak! XD

Entah dari mana ide gaje ini didapat, tapi langsung bermunculan saat kalimat _'Aphrodisiac'_ bertebangan di otak super gaje ini~

Ada yang tau apa itu Aphrodisiac? :3 silahkan cari sama mbak Google~ (bukan gogglenya Matt loh!)

Awalnya bingung siapa yang akan saya pilih pairingnya, awalnya ingin MattMello, tapi akhirnya yang saya pilih LightL~

Fict ini saya buat untuk teman curhat saya yang senang sekali dengan Light yang menjadi seme dan L yang jadi uke XD (*nama disamarkan* #jduak!) dan juga untuk menghibur para fujoshi sekalian~~

Oke, langsung saja ke cerita! :D

Tapi, gomen ya readers, kalau fict ini pendek ' soalnya kadang ide kerlap-kerlip (?) dan ini fict pertama author tentang pairing LightL.

**Disclaimer : **Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obata yang punya Death Note beserta karakternya. Yang saya punya disini adalah ide cerita dan plotnya :3

**Warning : **YAOI, sedikit OOC, alur gaje, typo, etc.

**Rating : **pastinya T~ soalnya engga pandai buat yang M XDD

**Summary : **Light berencana mengalahkan L yang selalu mencurigainya sebagai KIRA. Dengan cara yang licik dan tentunya lain dari otak Light yang tak pernah diduga laki-laki bermata panda itu.

**Alur Pertama : **Saat Ryuk mengambil kepemilikan Death Note dari Light. Pemikiran mesum (?) Light masih bertengger di otaknya. #digampar Light. Lalu, saat Light sadar akan perasaannya yang menyukai L! #double-slap.

.

.

.

**COME ON, CHOOSE!**

. . .

Sudah seharian ini, pemuda berambut coklat madu, yang tidak lain adalah Light, memandangi rekan kerjanya dalam mengurus kasus yang sedang menggemparkan penduduk Jepang. Rambut _raven_nya, mata _onyx_nya, postur tubuh serta kebiasaannya yang memakan banyak manisan.

Light ingin mengalahkan L dalam kepintarannya maupun skillnya. Apapun kelebihan L, ingin sekali Light melampauinya.

"Light-kun.. ada apa?" tanya L sedikit risih, karena sedari tadi gerak-geriknya dipandangi oleh Light. Mata onyx L tetap memandangi monitor komputer yang memampangkan data-data kasus kematian.

Dengan kalang kabut, Light segera megalihkan pandangannya kembali ke monitornya sendiri. "Tak apa-apa L.. hanya saja.." ucapan Light terputus. Tangannya menopang dagu, menandakan sedang berpikir. "Hanya saja?" tanya L, meminta terusan kalimat Light. Meski L tidak terlalu peduli.

Light yang tadinya menerawang, tiba-tiba bangkit dari kursi dan segera beranjak. "Hanya bosan kok.. L, aku punya permainan baru loh!" ucap Light bersemangat sambil tersenyum. Tepatnya menyeringai.

"Yah.. baiklah.. hanya untuk mengisi kebosanan ku juga, memangnya permainan apa itu?" tanya L lagi. Kali ini matanya menandakan rasa penasaran. "Nanti malam akan kutunjukkan, _toh_ aku harus mencari dulu bahan permainannya. Kau disini saja, kalau ada perkembangan beri tahu aku." ucap Light sambil pergi keluar pintu gedung.

L hanya mengangguk perlahan, menyantap kembali _stawberry cheesecake_nya.

. . .

Kaki Light melangkah masuk ke toko obat-obatan, matanya tertuju kearah perempuan yang menjadi kasir ditoko itu. Perempuan itu langsung terpesona akan ketampanan Light, dengan wajah sedikit _blushing_, perempuan itu bertanya, "U-um.. ada perlu apa, tuan?".

Light meminta apa yang ia butuhkan. Perempuan itu hanya mengangguk sambil berlalu pergi ke dalam pintu bertuliskan 'hanya karyawan'.

Setelah menunggu cukup lama, akhirnya pesanan Light didapat. Ia pun membayar barang itu dan bergegas pergi. Seringaian (mesum) Light pun terpampang saat ia melangkah keluar toko. Memikirkan permainan yang akan ia lakukan dengan L.

. . .

**9:43 PM**. Waktu yang Light rencanakan sudah tiba.

Soichiro hanya mengangguk saat Light meminta ijin agar dirinya bergadang demi menyelidiki kasus KIRA mati-matian bersama L. Anggota penyelidik lainnya sudah pulang terlebih dahulu. Watari pun sedang pergi sehari yang lalu ke Winchester, mengunjungi Roger dan anak-anak Wammy.

Hanya tinggal L dan Light saja yang berada di gedung yang megah itu. Sejenak keheningan tercipta.

"—um, L.. apa sekarang saja kita bermain?" tanya Light memecah keheningan itu. L hanya mengangguk sambil mengaduk-aduk tehnya dengan bosan. "Baik, ayo kita pergi ke atas." ajak Light sambil membawa kantong plastik hitam. L mengikutinya dari belakang.

.

.

.

Posisi mereka sekarang duduk berhadapan dengan meja yang ada ditengah-tengah mereka. Light mengambil benda dan menaruhnya di atas meja. L dengan posisi duduk 'khas'nya, terus memandangi gerak-gerik Light. Merasa heran dan aneh, kalimat pertanyaan dilontarkan dari bibir L.

"Light-kun.. permainan apa yang akan kita mainkan?"

"Kau lihat benda di hadapanmu ini?" tanya L balik.

"Tentu, dua botol yang berisi satu pil yang sama." Jawab L, menunggu penjelasan.

"Benar, dua pil ini sama, tapi salah satu pil ini adalah racun, yang satu lagi tidak. Jadi, kau harus memilihnya. Tentu aku tidak akan curang L. Aku tidak tahu yang mana pil beracun."

L hanya terkejut, tapi ekspresi datarnya masih sama.

"Nah, L.. kalau kau salah deduksi, berarti aku bisa menyamai kedudukanmu sebagai orang yang memiliki ilmu berpikir dalam menyudutkan atau menangkap target, bukan?" ucap Light dengan seringaian (mesum).

Kali ini, ekspresi terkejut L terpampang. Ia tahu, kalau ia gagal dalam memilih, sama saja ia dikalahkan oleh Light karena rencana anehnya ini.

"Ayo.. pilihlah!" pinta Light, menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

L hanya terdiam memandangi kedua botol berisi pil yang nampak sama. Mata jelinya memandangi pil itu. Tapi, pil itu benar-benar sama.

'_Kalau keadaannya begini, tergantung keberuntungan..'_ gumam L dalam hati. Kali ini, dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti perasaannya bukan logikanya.

.

.

.

Lima belas menit berlalu. Masih dalam keadaan yang sama, keheningan yang sama, L terus memandangi pil itu dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengambil botol yang berada di sebelah kanannya.

"Sudah memutuskannya ya.." ujar Light dengan senyum sumirgahnya. Sebenarnya, Light juga takut kalau rencananya gagal. L juga merasakan perasaan yang sama dengan Light. Tak ingin gagal.

(Author : namanya juga rival.. =w=d)

"Baiklah, aku juga akan meminumnya, agar tahu pil yang kau ambil itu benar atau salah.." Light mengambil botol disebelah kiri L, membuka tutupnya dan mengambil pil didalamnya.

Light pun menghitung, dan pada hitungan ketiga, mereka berdua serentak menelan pil tersebut.

1 menit..

2 menit..

3 menit..

4 menit..

Dan akhirnya, pil itu bereaksi di tubuh pemuda berkaus putih lengan panjang. Ya, L kalah. Sudut bibir Light terangkat, ia berdiri dan menopang tubuh L yang melemah akibat racun itu ke atas ranjang.

"Nah, L kau telah kalah! Akhirnya aku mengalahkanmu!" Light tertawa puas, melihat L yang menggeliat diatas ranjang. "A-apa.. u-hh.. yang.. kau berikan.. padaku..?" kalimat L terputus-putus. Tubuhnya memanas, L merasa tidak dapat berpikir jernih, tidak dapat berusaha tenang seperti biasanya.

"Tenang saja, L. Itu bukan racun yang dapat membuatmu mati. Yah, kau tau Aphrodisiac? Itu hanya akan membuatmu bergairah~" jelas Light sambil duduk dikursi, menghadap L. Mata coklatnya menatap puas karena melihat reaksi tubuh L.

"A-aah! T-tolong.. aku.. nnh..! L-light..k-kunnh..!" L meronta, ia tidak bisa diam layaknya cacing kepanasan. "Mmm? Apa, L?" Tanya Light dengan nada mengejek. "L-light..! Nghh.. t-tolong.. keluarkan aku.. dari.. ah! D-dari perasaan ini..! a-aku akan lakukan.. a-apa saja..hh.." pinta L lagi.

Sekali lagi, seringaian Light dipampangkannya. "Apa saja?"

"Y-ya..! apa.. s-saja.."

Light beranjak dari kursinya, ia mengambil dua dasi simpanan Light yang berada di laci. Lalu di impitnya L dan mengikat tangan L di sisi ranjang dengan dasinya itu.

"Kalau begitu.. malam ini kamu akan menjadi uke-ku.. L.." kalimat itu diucapkan Light sebelum bibirnya menyentuh milik pemuda yang telah meminum obat perangsang dari Light. Dan mereka pun melewati malam bersama-sama…

. . .

.

.

.

Keesokkan paginya, L terbangun dengan Light yang berada disampingnya. L segera teringat kejadian semalam.

'_L.. kau harus menjadi uke-ku selamanya atas kekalahanmu padaku..'_

Hanya satu ucapan dari Light yang ia ingat. Tapi, senyuman pun tersungging di wajah L.

"Kali ini, aku akan mengalahkanmu lagi, Light-kun.. lihat saja nanti.."

.

.

.

. . .

Oke, endingnya gaje XDD

Engga ada ide untuk terakhirnya jadi kubiarkan saja L ingin beraksi lagi mengalahkan Light~

Saat L kalah, pasti paar fujoshi tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya kaann~~? #disumpel kertas.

Yak~ sekian dulu cerita satu malam yang saya buat kali ini OwO

**Minta REVIEW yaa~ XD Onegaii~**


End file.
